


THE STORYTELLER (Title to be renamed)

by LyckyDycky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Magic, unbetad, undetermined relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a young lad named Gilbert. No last name, only a first name the poor child gave to himself after he listened to a long story about a hero that the storyteller only randomly named Gilbert. It was then the poor boy deciding to change and become a hero. But being a hero is no easy feat. The boy was still a boy, and comparing to those with dreadful magic he was like a fawn. He could barely walk without tripping nor talk without a stutter. For that, the young boy was often called many names by his peers and none ever tried to reach to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE STORYTELLER (Title to be renamed)

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just suddenly popped out.. I was about to use OC characters for this.. but I couldn't pick of one so I decided to make it into a fanfic... If It gets big enough I'm planning to make another version with OC's. ^^ Please enjoy this fanfiction!

Once upon a time, there was a young lad named Gilbert. No last name, only a first name the poor child gave to himself after he listened to a long story about a hero that the storyteller only randomly named Gilbert. It was then the poor boy deciding to change and become a hero. But being a hero is no easy feat. The boy was still a boy, and comparing to those with dreadful magic he was like a fawn. He could barely walk without tripping nor talk without a stutter. For that, the young boy was often called many names by his peers and none ever tried to reach to him.

Why dear reader, you must be thinking this must be another boring story of a boy turning into a man and getting powers oh so perfectly without some trips and cuts. Though I must admit at first it does sound like it, this young boy seems like the perfect victim of such a story.. not all stories can end perfectly.

Only time can tell and only faith will let the poor boy be able to control it for an oh so certain amount. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudo <3 <3


End file.
